Goodbye life
by Alohask8
Summary: 1365 years later. Percy And such are dead. Thali misses them unable to join them in peace. Untill one day... DOES NOT MAKe Sense if u don't read summary. First fan fic one shot and Drabble( less then100 words) T for suicide
1. Chapter 1

thalia's pov

Is it possible to fall in battle with an emotional battle? If you answer yes you are right.

I pull out my knife and admire the beauty. For a second I stop and rue mind myself to send Aegis to Annabeth with the letter. Then I poke my self, good bye word I think. The pain stops and I see charon .


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's pov

I sit here in the iles of the blest and the Hermes comes and hands me a package.

It says:

I am coming to join you. Here is my shield can you keep in safe untill I arrive. Hunters automatically go the the iles. The pain of not having you hurt to much. Once your kids died I knew it would be soon.

"Did you bring us a rat" George asks

"No" I answer

It has been at least a week since I got the letter. I finally give up hope suddenly a figure approaches me.

Percy's pov

It has Been a while since Annabeth was this quiet. Maybe she is upset about something. Grover was lucky because instead of being a plant hades gave him a special deal because of what he had did in his life. I decide to go see Annabeth

Annabeth's pov

The figure turn around and it was...

Percy! I admit I was a little disappointed that is was not Thalia. He comes. We stare at each other in silence. I here a fairly familiar voice that I haven't heard in a very long time.

Authors note

Hey guys like it?

Ps I deleted my other story due to half no uplaoding.

Review please.

Kind of a filler


	3. Longest chapter ever

Hey guys ! Sorry it's an note not a chapter and by the way I am 11 so that's kinda why my spelling sucks.  
Hey guys, sorry for not updating the last chapter in a very long time, but  
this is extremely serious. To whoever is reading this, if you are simple readers or writers, PLEASE repost this petition if possible. Any help is appreciated.

To any moderators, as you can see by my story, it has nothing to do with M or MA rated content, yet I do enjoy the mature stories and from my experience on this amazing website I have seen great talent.

My suggestion to any moderator/administrator reading this : An age block. I'm sure most of you know that on YouTube, if you are younger than 18, certain videos are inaccessible. This website is the pride and joy of a very high percentage of those who enjoy reading any form of fanfiction. Any story that is M or MA(even though this site doesn't allow that rate but it should), only those who, when signing in, are 18 or above are allowed to read it. This should be a bit of a difficult job and even more so difficult when considering the hundreds of thousands of fics and users you have to apply this. Of course, M stories should not be accessible to non-users, so anonymous readers are forbidden from seeing them.

I know my voice will not be heard, but if by some stroke of luck, people do agree with my idea, I implore you to think on my plan. To me and my friends who share the love of fanfics, seeing such a top-quality website removing stories is a great great shame.

To anyone who thinks this idea might be worthwhile, please pass it on, sign the petition and let keep being the no.1 site for fanfiction!

~Yours truly, DragoNik =)

The administrators are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

DragoNik

Alohask8


	4. Chapter 4

Should I put really long chapters but not as often of short chapters a lot

go on poll


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys not putting story on hiatus  
But I will not update as frequently cuz I'm planning a crossover


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys I am getting a new account so ya no more chapter


End file.
